


Líf X Sharena (Heroes)

by writeanon776



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanon776/pseuds/writeanon776
Summary: As the harvest festival approaches, a forlorn Líf questions his place in the kingdom of Askr. Sharena is quite concerned about him, and wants to do everything in her power to make him happy again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Líf X Sharena (Heroes)

Through the windows of the great dining hall, the sun shone a brilliant red as it barely began to peek over the horizon. Cloaked in the darkness of early dawn, Líf sat alone. The soft, light blue luminescence of his otherworldly flesh cast a faint glow around him.

Solitude was what he preferred, whether at mealtime or otherwise. The Castle of Askr was always bustling with heroes, and he did his best to avoid them. Looking upon their smiling, jovial faces only brought back painful memories.

"Thought I might find you here," a soft voice sounded behind him. Líf did not bother to turn.

"Really, Líf..." Thrasir said as she sat down beside him. "How long are you going to sulk like this?"

Líf said nothing. His gaze remained fixed on the blood red horizon.

"You better not be giving me the silent treatment," Thrasir snapped. "I'll slap that jello mold right off your face."

Líf turned to look at his companion. She too, gave off an ethereal glow, hers as red as the dawn sun behind him. The two of them made quite the pair, lighting up a small section of the dark dining hall all by themselves.

"We shouldn't be here," he said quietly. "We should be dead."

"Ugh, not this again," Thrasir yawned. "When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself?"

Líf became silent, and turned away once more.

"Look, the point is, we are here." Thrasir said, impatiently tapping her foot. "Why? I don't know. But we are. Moping around isn't going to accomplish anything. It's time you got on with your life and made the best of it."

"Like you did?" Líf said coldly.

"What, are you talking about Gatrie?" Thrasir laughed. "Look, the kid basically threw himself at me. And he's buff, AND he's got a massive hog, AND he does whatever I tell him to. You expected me to say no to that?"

Líf did not respond.

"Oh good gods, you aren't... jealous, are you?" Thrasir said coyly.

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous," Líf spat. "You think I care if you got yourself a fuckbuddy? Do whatever you want. Just leave me alone."

"You're sounding kind of jealous..."

Líf turned back, locking his red eyes with Thrasir's. "I just thought you, of all people, would understand. But instead, you act like nothing ever happened. You act like you're... one of the rest of them. Have you forgotten already? Who we are? ...What we've done?"

"Just because I don't spend all day wallowing in self-pity doesn't mean I've forgotten," Thrasir retorted. "But we have a second chance here, Líf. You don't have to live in the past."

"The past does not wash away. No matter how badly you want it to." It was difficult to tell beneath the jagged mask covering half his face, but Líf grimaced. "It shapes you. Stains you. The past is what you are... just look at us." Gently, he reached out his hand and grazed Thrasir's red, see-through shoulder.

Thrasir sighed. "The past is exactly what it is. The past. You have to let it go."

Once more, Líf turned away.

"Have it your way, then," she muttered. She got up to leave, then stopped. "There must be something in this world to live for, Líf. Something you want. You just need to figure out what that is."

"..." 

Líf did not reply. With another sigh, Thrasir turned and left.

As she left, Líf heard her acknowledge Gatrie, who had apparently been waiting dutifully for her outside like an obedient puppy dog.

"Come along, Gatrie," she said. "For being so patient, I'm going to spend the next few hours sitting on your face."

"Y-yes Miss Thrasir!" Gatrie proclaimed cheerfully. Then, all to be heard was their bounding footsteps echoing down the hallway as they absconded to Thrasir's quarters.

Líf sat in silence for another few minutes, his gaze returning to the sunrise. The light began to spill in more and more as the sun rose slowly, until it began to creep across Líf's table. Wearily, he got up and retreated into the darkness. The other Heroes would begin waking and coming down to the dining hall soon, and he thought it best to avoid any further unpleasant conversation.

As Líf trodded slowly up the winding stairs to reach his own quarters, his mind wandered back to Thrasir's words. Something to live for... Something he wanted. The only thing he wanted was dead and buried long ago.

As he exited the stairwell, he suddenly froze. Across his ears washed a cheerful voice he would recognize anywhere, a voice that still haunted him at night in his dreams.

"...I know, right? It's gonna be soooo much fun!"

It was like an instant dagger to his heart. His impulse was to run, or hide, but somehow, the sound paralyzed him. There was nothing he could do but stare as Sharena, the bubbly and beautiful princess of Askr, rounded the corner.

"See you later, Fjorm!" Sharena called out behind her. Not looking where she was going, she turned her head at the last moment, narrowly avoiding a collision with the hulking man who stood motionless in her path.

"Gaaahhh!" she shrieked, jumping backwards slightly. But quickly, a warm smile and a look of relief washed over her face. "Geez, Líf! You scared me!"

Líf's tongue, too, felt as if it were paralyzed. He said nothing, his eyes transfixed on Sharena. Her beautiful, flowing, golden hair. Her slender, yet now fully developed frame. Her vibrant, hopeful green eyes that sparkled almost magically in the glow of the rising sun.

Sharena looked at him quizzically for a brief moment, then quickly regained her composure and her charming smile. "Hey, I'm really glad we... ran into each other! ...Haha, get it?"

"..."

"I was actually looking for you! ...Did you know Commander Anna put me in charge of planning the harvest festival later this week?"

"..."

"I get to plan all the spooky festivities! It's gonna be great!"

"..."

"And I was thinking, you know, maybe you could... help me?" Sharena said earnestly. "I mean, you've spent time in the realm of the dead, right? I thought you could give me some pointers on how to make my scary decorations look realistic!"

Líf closed his eyes. For a moment, he could almost pretend he was reliving a memory from long ago. How many conversations had they had together in this very hallway? And here she was again, as infectiously cheerful as ever, as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"Of course, Sharena, how can I help?" was what he wanted to say. More than anything.

But instead, he shut his eyes even tighter and snarled, "Go... away."

Sharena was visibly taken aback, and her always-positive facial expression changed to one of uncertainty and concern. "Oh... Líf, I'm so so sorry, I guess that was really... insensitive of me," she stammered. "I didn't mean to, you know..."

It took all the power Líf could muster to keep his emotions in check. Then, wordlessly, he brushed past Sharena.

"Líf, wait!" she cried out, rushing after him.

Líf did not stop. He continued determinedly along his path, but Sharena sheepishly trailed just behind him.

"Don't be mad, please!" she squeaked. "It's just, you're so... gloomy all the time. And I thought, maybe... helping with the festival might cheer you up!"

Líf continued to ignore her as he made his way down the hall, but Sharena continued following. Before long, they had arrived at his quarters.

"Can I just say one more thing?" Sharena said, as Líf reached for the doorknob. Against his better judgment, he paused to listen.

"You're... my brother. I... I care about you. And I just wish..."

"..." Líf turned his head to look upon his long-lost sister's face once more. Her expression was one he was quite familiar with, having seen it many times since they were children. Pouty, slightly indignant, concerned... yet adorable. She had used that face to get her way many times before. And even now, it took all Líf had to deny her.

"I'm not your brother," he said, turning away once more. "We are nothing to each other." 

With that, he opened the door to his quarters and swiftly shut it behind him.

Sharena stood outside the door for several moments, but soon Líf heard her footsteps fading away down the corridor. He slumped down on the floor, pressing his forehead to the cool stone tiles. He felt as if his whole head was congested with a thrashing, swirling vortex of emotion, and that at any moment it would erupt. Grimacing, he choked it all back, forcing it down as deep as it would go. Head still pounding, he remained motionless and stared at the wall. He lied that way for hours, unable to summon the will to move.

Elsewhere, Thrasir moaned as Gatrie's face was entirely submerged in her buttcheeks. She could feel the eager lad's tongue darting all about inside of her.

She could almost feel herself reaching climax, when the two were both startled by a furious knocking on the door.

"Thrasir!" a chipper voice called out. "Are you in there? Can we talk? ...It's really important!"

"What in the goddamn hell," Thrasir grumbled, as the knocking continued. She extricated Gatrie's head from her insides and he gasped wildly for air, his face covered in her red juices.

"Please, more..." he panted.

"Patience," Thrasir said. "I'll be back in just a minute. You don't move a muscle, got it?"

Gatrie nodded, and gazed longingly at Thrasir's luscious red ass as she quickly threw on some robes to cover herself and walked toward the doorway.

Thrasir cracked open the door to see Sharena pacing about, brow furrowed.

"Princess Sharena," she said, slightly annoyed. "Can I help you with something?"

"I think I really messed up, Thrasir," Sharena squeaked. "It's Líf. He's really mad at me."

"..."

"I just... he looked so sad, and I wanted to reach out to him, you know? To help him! I couldn't bear to see him like that. And now, he's..."

"He's just in one of his moods, sweetheart," Thrasir interrupted. "Don't let him get you down."

"No, it's more than that," Sharena cried. Her eyes were wide and glistening wet with tears. "I think he... he hates me!"

Thrasir sighed, and opened the door, joining Sharena in the hallway. She pulled her in close for a hug. Sharena snivelled just a bit, her head resting against Thrasir's soft bosom, as Thrasir patted her reassuringly.

"He doesn't hate you, Sharena," she said. "I promise."

Sharena sniffed. "The way he looks at me, it's like... like he... he wishes I were dead. I just... don't understand it."

Thrasir traced her finger down a long strand of Sharena's golden hair, gently moving it out of her eyes. "He may have a funny way of showing it, dear... but trust me when I say, he loves you more than anything in the world."

Sharena was silent for a moment, then pulled away and looked up at Thrasir earnestly. "What makes you say that?"

Thrasir continued stroking Sharena's hair. "When you... the other you... died," she said, "It broke him. He's... never been the same since."

"I watched him tear through hordes of men when he was in Hel's service. Enemy soldiers and innocents alike." Thrasir paused, grimacing as vivid memories of senseless carnage ran through her mind. Líf drenched from head to toe in blood, panting as he gripped his gleaming greatsword, with bodies scattered all around him as far as the eye can see. Sharena could see the pain in Thrasir's face as she remembered it all.

"...He was a man possessed. He was willing to destroy every last living soul in this world, if it meant bringing you back."

Thrasir kissed Sharena's head, hugging her tightly. "He loves you, Sharena. Of course he does."

Sharena's eyes began welling up again, and her jaw began quivering."He did all that... for m-me?"

Thrasir nodded silently. A single tear dripped down her cheek and fell to the ground.

"..." 

Sharena sobbed, and again returned her head to the comfort of Thrasir's chest. Thrasir held her close, letting her cry to her heart's content. 

"Look, Sharena," Thrasir said after a while. "If you want my advice, just give him some space." 

Sharena frowned, and looked down at her feet. "But..."

"You can't fix what's wrong with him," Thrasir said softly. "I know... I've tried. The only person who can help him is himself."

Sharena said nothing. She curled her lip in her trademark pout, and continued staring downward. She didn't like it, but... Thrasir was probably right.

"Maybe one day... he'll come around," Thrasir sighed. "I really hope he does. But don't waste your tears on him. This... is what he chose."

Sharena sniffed. "Okay, Thrasir," she whimpered. "Thank you... for talking with me."

"Any time, dear."

The two hugged for a while longer, then parted ways, Thrasir retreating back into her quarters.

Sharena stood motionless for a short while, eyes cast downward. She could only imagine how much Líf had been through... and his pain continued, even now. And there was nothing she could do about it. It just wasn't fair, she thought. 

As she began to slowly trudge away, she heard moaning coming from Thrasir's room. Thrasir must be really sad about it herself, she thought.

A few days later, the harvest festival began. Heroes from every world joined in the celebration. Dressed in colorful costumes, they happily made their way about the festival's many attractions, filling the autumn night air with raucous laughter and merriment as they went. There was Nino, in her witch attire, a giant grin plastered across her face as she dragged Jaffar from booth to booth collecting as much candy as they could carry. Dorcas, inexplicably dressed as some sort of minotaur BDSM sex gimp, presided over the pumpkin carving contest with a disturbing level of solemnity; Chrom, in his Risen King getup, did his best to hide his disappointment at getting third place. Joshua and Gerik were tasked with running the hay rides, but after a bit of drinking, the two ran off and started a game of dice, leaving an unamused mummy Seth to take over. Edelgard was quite displeased to see that Hilda was wearing the exact same slutty cheerleader outfit as her, and judging from the catcalls of passing heroes, to much better effect than she was. 

Sharena and her friends, too, were partaking in the festivities. She had decided it was best to follow Thrasir's advice and let Líf be. She looked as pretty as a portrait, dressed in her fanciest frilly pink princess outfit, but she couldn't quite enjoy herself, as thoughts of her dark brother all alone kept nagging at the back of her mind.

"Check it out, Sharena!" Fjorm said, returning from one of the booths with an arm full of sweets. "Chocolate covered cake pops!"

"...Cool!" Sharena said half-heartedly.

"Sharena, do you think I have a shot at winning the costume competition?" Peony asked.

"A fairy costume doesn't count when you're literally already a fairy," Reginn interjected, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm the most convincing fairy here!" Peony said, grinning widely and fluttering her wings. "Oh... no offense, Lucina."

Lucina, also dressed as a fairy, happened to be passing by, and she waved sheepishly. "I knew this was a dumb idea," she muttered under her breath, before disappearing into the crowd.

Fjorm, Reginn, and Peony continued laughing and bantering, but it all became white noise to Sharena, who stared at the ground glumly.

"...Isn't that right, Sharena?" Reginn said matter-of-factly.

"Oh... uh... what?" 

"Are you feeling okay?" Fjorm asked.

"Yeah..." Sharena said. "I'm fine."

"Hey, did we tell you what a good job you did on the decorations?" Peony said with an encouraging smile. "Really spooky stuff! I mean, just look at that one! How'd you even do that?"

Peony gestured toward a window high up in the castle's barracks, where an eerie luminescent spectre lit up the window. 

"...Huh? I didn't put any decorations up there."

The four girls stared up at the otherworldly, glowing figure. Then, a moment later, it disappeared.

"Wow, and it moves, too?" Peony said, puzzled. "That is so cool!"

As the others kept babbling around her, Sharena's gaze remained transfixed on the now empty window. And then, without a word, she was off. Her friends exchanged confused looks as they watched the princess run as fast as she could back toward the castle.

Líf looked down on the festival from his window for a short while, but before long, he couldn't stand it. Happy heroes celebrating, dancing, and merrymaking as far as the eye could see, none of them with a care in the world. It was too much to take.

He decided then, that there was nothing for him here in Askr. He did not belong. His own Askr was no more, and living in this one brought nothing but pain.

He retrieved his deadly greatsword Sökkvabekkr and sheathed it at his side. Nifl, perhaps, he thought. The cold had always suited him. He donned his massive, flowing fur cape. Or Nidavellir, he thought. He had always heard it was a beautiful realm, but he had never seen it. Even Múspell came to mind. Perhaps living the rest of his life among the flames was what he deserved. Any place but Askr.

He took one last look around his quarters, realizing how few possessions he had in this world. There was no better time to go, with all the heroes busy with their harvest festival. He could disappear forever. No one would miss him. Not really.

Líf swung the door open. 

And to his disbelief, there was Sharena, dressed in a frilly princess outfit, trying to catch her breath.

"..."

"Líf!" she panted. "I, uh--"

Líf closed his eyes, steeling himself. "Out of my way, princess," he said coldly.

"...No!" Sharena cried, holding out her arms to block the doorway. "Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

To any bystander, it surely would have been a comical sight. Dainty Sharena in her princess costume, attempting to block the path of the grim, hulking menace of a man that towered a full two heads taller than her. But such was the power Sharena had over her brother that Líf was stopped in his tracks, once again paralyzed by his sister's voice.

"Thrasir said I should give you space," Sharena said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I can't. I was thinking about you, all alone, and I just... I can't bear it. It hurts me so much to see you like this."

Líf said nothing. He just stared into his sister's earnest green eyes.

"I just... I just want you to be happy."

Líf looked away.

"Please, say something..."

After a long silence, Líf looked at his sister once more. 

"I don't deserve happiness," he said softly.

Sharena was not happy with his answer. Angrily, she thumped him on the chest. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Stop it, what are you--"

"Yes, you do, you idiot!" she shouted, as she continued raining down blows upon him. "Of course you do! And you could have it if you wanted it! You just don't even try!"

Sharena went in for another hit but Líf deftly caught her by the wrist. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but could not. "You ignorant little child," he seethed. "You know nothing about me."

"I know everything about you," she countered defiantly. "You're my brother!"

The pair's eyes remained locked on each other. Sharena's obstinate expression began to soften, and Líf relinquished his grip on her wrist.

"You want to know what I see when I look at you, girl?" he said. "Not my sister. A cruel... sadistic... joke."

Tears began to stream down Sharena's cheeks. "W-what is that supposed to mean?"

Líf turned his back to her. "My sister was my best friend. I cared about her more than any other person in the world," he said. "And you're not her. You look like her, you sound like her, you may even have the same memories as her... but you're not her."

Sharena stared at Líf with saucer-sized eyes spilling tears. Even though he kept his back to her, he felt as though he could somehow feel her trembling behind him. He shut his eyes, but even still, he could only imagine how pitiful she looked, as images of her from throughout their childhood danced through his mind.

"You... are a living, breathing, reminder of my greatest failure," he growled. "Your very existence torments me. You are... pain, incarnate. And that, Sharena... is why I cannot stand the sight of you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Líf watched as his sister collapsed in a heap of tears. She sobbed and sobbed, burying her face in her hands as her whole body trembled. The sound of her wailing echoed off the castle walls and reverberated down the corridor.

"..."

He had never been able to stand seeing his sister cry. Even when they were little, whenever they got into a fight, all Sharena had to do was turn on the waterworks, and he would melt instantly and do whatever she asked. After all this time... that still hadn't changed. A single tear of his own dropped down his cheek, and he reached out his hand.

"Sharena," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Her face still beet red and wet with tears, Sharena snivelled as she looked up at his outstretched hand. Without hesitation, she reached for it, and her brother pulled her up. Instantly, she fell into his arms, burying her face in his broad chest. 

Human contact, the feeling of a loved one's flesh pressed close again his own... it was something Líf had not experienced in a long, long time. It seemed his sister was squeezing him as tightly as she could, and it felt incredible.

Sniffing, Sharena looked up at him. His grim, otherworldly visage was something she still had not grown entirely used to. The lower half of his face, as always, was hidden by a jagged mask. But the eyes, though now a blood red, she could still tell were unmistakably her brother's.

"Can you..." she said sheepishly, "Can you take off your mask? ...For me?"

Looking down at his sister, feeling the warmth of her touch... Líf had no choice but to comply. He unhooked the clasp holding the mask in place, and dropped it to the floor. And then, Sharena saw Líf clearly for the first time. Though his mouth and chin were composed of the odd, see-through, glowing flesh ordinary for denizens of Hel, it was her brother, clear as day. Her brother, who had been her best friend for her entire life. Her brother, who had suffered more than any man she had ever known. Her brother, scarred from head to toe with wounds both physical and psychological so deep that they cut to his very core. Her brother,who had tried to destroy an entire world, all to save her. And she would do anything, and everything, to make him happy again.

Sharena leaned her face in close to her brother's, gently brushing his long bangs out of his eyes... and kissed him.

Shockwaves of pleasure rocked Líf's entire body. He found his tongue moving on its own, dancing together with his sister's in a hypnotic tango that he hoped would never end.

After a few moments, he regained his senses, and pulled away, his head spinning.

"What are you doing..." he gasped. "We... we can't..."

Sharena pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him instantly.

"I love you," she whispered. "I always have. And the other Sharena... if she was anything like me at all, she did too. More than you could ever know."

Líf gazed longingly into his sister's eyes. Like a princess from a storybook, there she was, in his arms at last. With golden hair, shining emerald eyes, and an incredibly sexy young body. The elegant princess dress she wore hugged her tight waist and curvy hips, and supported her perky breasts. She was everything he ever wanted, and she was within his reach, looking up at him uncertainly. He would deny himself no longer.

Líf leaned in and kissed Sharena once more. Their tongues darted about, exploring every inch of each other, as they pulled each other close in a tight embrace. For what seemed like an eternity they remained liplocked, until Sharena finally pulled back, gasping for air.

"We gotta shut the door," she said.

Líf nodded in agreement, pulling Sharena into his quarters and locking the door behind them. They stared at each other for a moment, then Sharena reached behind her back, undoing the ties on her dress. She let it fall to the floor, exposing her white cotton bra and panties. Líf stopped momentarily to drink in the sight, then he cast his cape aside in one fluid motion. He removed his belt sheath, hanging it gently on the hook beside the door. Then, he began unfastening his armor.

Sharena watched patiently as he removed his armor piece by piece, letting each piece clatter onto the floor. Each segment gone exposed a bit more of his luminescent skin, and her eyes roamed over it all, memorizing every inch of him. When he was done, she took a moment to fixate on the massive, luminous member dangling between his legs. Then without warning, she tackled him, and they landed together on his big, soft bed.

They kissed passionately, rolling around together as they both attempted to suck each other's face off. Líf grabbed two handfuls of Sharena's bountiful asscheeks, kneading them with his hands while she dug her nails into his back. As they feasted on each other, Sharena began to feel something hard poking at her thigh. She pulled back, panting, and looked down at the throbbing erection resting on her leg.

Líf relinquished his grasp on her ass and watched her as she slowly slid down to position herself beneath his giant, glowing cock. It dwarfed her, stretching longer than the entire length of her head. She grinned as she pressed her face against it.

"Huh," Sharena said, poking it curiously. "I always thought it would be more like jello. But this thing is hard as a rock!"

Líf opened his mouth to reply, but a moan was all that escaped as his sister began licking the tip of his manhood. Determinedly, she ran her tongue up and down the bulbous head over and over, like it was a lollipop she was determined to get to the center of.

"It tastes like raspberries," she said in awe, as she pursed her pink lips and gently kissed the glans. "Do they all taste like that?"

Again, Líf was unable to reply, as Sharena suddenly opened wide and placed his otherworldly cock into her mouth. Líf winced as she sucked furiously on him, her tongue swirling about the head while her lips clamped around the shaft. The pressure and suction was incredible, it was as if she was trying to suck all the flavor out of him.

She pulled back, gasping. "Seriously, why does this taste so good?" she said, eyes wide in amazement. She flicked the tip of his glow-in-the-dark member with her finger, and it bounced slightly. "What is this thing even made of?"

Líf said nothing. Gently, he reached out and placed his hand behind his sister's head, guiding it back down towards his cock.

Dutifully, Sharena opened her mouth wide once more, and accepted him back inside. 

This time, she tried to go deeper. But she did not make much progress, as she began to choke and sputter once the absurdly large cock began knocking at the entrance to her throat.

Eyes watering, she pulled back again and coughed. "Sorry," she said. "It's just so... big."

Líf leaned down and kissed her. "Don't be," he said, gently caressing her cheek. "You're amazing."

Sharena smiled. Then, quickly yelped in surprise as Líf effortlessly scooped her up and spun her around on top of him, bringing himself face to face with her crotch. Sharena, in turn, was reunited with his massive cock, and she wasted no time sticking it back in her mouth, slurping on the tip madly like a woman possessed.

While his sister went to town on him, Líf stared for a moment at her perfect ass. The sheer cotton panties covering her pussy mound left little to the imagination. Gingerly, he pulled them aside, exposing her gorgeous pink pussy. And there it was, like the forbidden fruit, ripe at last and ready for plucking. Without another thought, Líf dove in.

Sharena moaned as she felt her brother's tongue enter her. It darted in and out, and all around, as it covered every square inch of her. Then, it stopped to focus on her clitoris, as Líf sucked and licked furiously, making his sister squeal with delight. She had never felt anything quite like it, and her legs began shaking as she orgasmed instantly, sending a wave of her juices across her brother's tongue.

"Gaaahhh..." she moaned. She wrapped her thighs around her brother's face and squeezed, pressing her sex into him as hard as she could, perhaps subconsciously trying to get more of him. This only motivated Líf further, and he in turn kept lapping at his sister hungrily, unconcerned with the lack of oxygen he was getting so long as he could continue tasting her.

Then, realizing she was slacking in her own duties, Sharena went back to work on her brother's cock. She was better positioned now, and was determined to see how much of it she could take. She wrapped her lips around the tip and slid her mouth down slowly. As it once again reached the entrance to her throat, she began to gag, but she steeled herself and pressed her forward. She managed to get it about halfway down and held her position there, sputtering. But before long she had to come up for air, and she pulled back again. A long tendril of drool stretching from her lips dripped down to the base of her brother's cock.

Realizing that deepthroat was likely not an option at this juncture, Sharena resolved to make her brother feel as good as she could in another way. She grasped the shaft of his luminous cock with both of her slender hands, and began a double-fisted handjob, working it from base to tip. Then, she put the tip back in her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it, paying special attention to the glans.

Líf, face still buried in his sister's crotch, was unable to handle this. He extricated his face from her and moaned, attempting to pull away as Sharena worked furiously on his cock like it was her only job in life.

"Wait," he gasped.

Just as he thought he wouldn't last a second longer, Sharena stopped her frantic hand motion and turned her head back to look nervously at her brother. "Am I doing something wrong?" she asked.

"No, you're actually... too good at that," Líf panted.

Sharena smiled deviously. "So then... why do you want me to stop?"

"Because," he said. "Come here."

Sharena turned around, giving her brother a perfect view of her cleavage. Seeing her brother's eyes drawn to her chest, she unhooked the clasp of her bra and cast it aside, exposing her pointy pink nipples and causing her breasts to jiggle just a bit. Líf reached out and cupped them both in his hands, giving each a firm squeeze. They truly were perfect.

While one hand continued playing with her breasts, Lif used the other to reach down to his sister's ass and grab a hold of her panties. With one quick yank he tore them off, causing Sharena to yelp from the suddenness of the movement and the snap of the fabric against her labia. She recovered quickly, however, and reached down and began lightly stroking his cock again. Then, Sharena leaned in and kissed her brother passionately.

Líf pulled his mouth away just a bit, and they hovered there, their lips an inch apart.

"Sharena..." he said softly. "Are you..."

"I want to do this," she said. She furrowed her brow, and her eyes began searching her brother's as if trying to read his thoughts. "You want to too...right?"

Líf stroked Sharena's hair lovingly.

"It's the only thing I've ever wanted," he said.

Sharena beamed, and kissed her brother again. Then, she grabbed her brother's cock and spread her legs, positioning her crotch right next to the base of it. She measured the length of the massive cock against her tiny body, feeling the heft of it as it leaned against her belly, and thought how absurd it was to imagine the whole thing fitting inside her.

Nervously, she pressed her left hand down on her brother's chest to raise herself up, and with her right hand, aimed his cock upward at her glistening wet hole. She paused there for a moment, pressing the tip against herself, and looked into her brother's eyes.

"Be gentle," she breathed. "I've never... done this before."

Líf froze, with the entrance to his sister's sex perched just above his luminescent member. "You mean... you've never..."

Sharena blushed. "I've tried a toy before..." she whispered. "But, ever since I was a little girl... I always wanted my first real time to be... with you." And with that, she pressed herself down onto her brother's cock.

The tip slid in with relative ease, although it was perhaps the tightest, hottest thing Líf had ever felt; and hearing his sister say those words only made it all the more amazing. Sharena bit her lip uncertainly as she continued to slowly slide herself down further. When she met resistance, she stopped, wincing, and looked down with incredulity at how much cock there was left to go. Pouting, she looked at Líf, and he smiled.

"Go at your own pace," he said.

Sharena nodded, and lifted herself up a bit, then back down again. A few more times, up and down she went, her tiny pussy struggling to fit his massive, otherwordly cock. She felt as if her insides were being stretched to the limit, and she was nowhere near close to taking it all.

"Gods," she whimpered.

Still, the next time she thought she had lowered herself as far as she could go, she challenged herself to go further, and with a determined downward thrust, she swallowed up another couple of inches.

"Fuck!" they both cried in unison. Líf's cock felt as if it was being clenched by a vicegrip, and Sharena's pussy felt as if it was nearing a burst. They held that position for a moment, then Sharena slid upwards, panting and grimacing with disappointment. 

After everything they had been through, she wanted more than anything to accept all of her brother, but it seemed she couldn't even do that.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "There's just... no way it's all gonna fit."

Líf pulled his sister close and kissed her once more.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Sharena nodded sheepishly.

Without another word, Líf flipped his sister over onto her back, positioning himself on top of her. He pressed his cock against her glistening wet entrance.

"If at any point you want me to stop..." he said, "...just say so."

Sharena nodded again, and Líf pushed himself inside of her.

Now, he was in control, and he could test the limits for himself. He went slowly at first, easing himself back in to the depth he had reached before.

"Aaaooohhh..." Sharena whimpered.

He pulled back out again, then thrust in just a little deeper. He was sure now that he had pushed past her cervix and his cock was jutting deep into her womb. The tight, wet sensation was incredible.

Sharena's eyes began to water, and her face was scrunched in a painful grimace, but she dared not tell her brother to stop. Even if it hurt her, she wanted more than anything to be whatever her brother needed her to be.

He was most of the way in now, but seeing the pain on his sister's face, Líf pulled back. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll..."

"No," she panted. "Keep going. I want... all of you."

She pulled her brother's face down to hers and kissed him passionately.

Back and forth, Líf began thrusting his hips gently. With each stroke, he went the tiniest bit deeper, until he could feel the tip of his cock poking at the wall of her womb. Almost there. He looked into his sister's eyes, and she gave a determined nod. Then, with one final push... he buried his cock to the hilt.

A wave of euphoria washed over them both. It was the most incredibly feeling Líf had ever felt, his sister wrapped around every inch of him so perfectly, as if the two pieces had been designed to fit together. Sharena's pain seemed to melt away, replaced with joy and pride that she was able to accept her brother entirely.

Her eyes were wide with amazement. "You... you actually..."

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed once more, their hips still linked together like lock and key.

Then, Sharena pulled back, leaning into her brother's ear. "Now fuck me," she breathed. "As hard as you possibly can."

Líf needed no further motivation. His sister's words drove him wild, and he spread her legs in the air, grabbing a hold of her hips, and began thrusting his cock violently. Sharena cried out in pleasure as her brother ravaged her. His ass bobbed up and down, up and down as he drove his sister into the mattress with his giant cock.

As he pounded away mercilessly, he felt a rush of his sister's juices flood over his cock, as she orgasmed once more. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shrieked and squealed with delight as her brother continued to fuck her silly.

Líf kept his breakneck pace going for minutes. He was amazed at his own stamina, but now that he finally had everything he wanted, he felt as if he could keep going forever. He made his sister cum again, and again, her juices spilling everywhere, down his cock, onto his balls, and soaking the sheets beneath them.

Out of breath, Sharena pulled her brother close and kissed him, sucking at his tongue while he continued plowing her.

She pulled back, panting, and the two locked eyes once more.

"I love you, Alfonse," she whispered.

Hearing his sister speak his true name finally pushed him over the edge. With one final thrust, he buried his cock in as deep as it would go, and erupted. 

Sharena felt as if her brain would melt with pleasure as she felt her brother's cum shoot out inside of her. Rope after rope of hot cum shot out of him, coating her insides, filling her completely. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced.

The two remained locked together like that for a short while, panting, looking into each other's eyes while their combined fluids slowly oozed out of Sharena's stuffed pussy. They kissed again, and slowly, Líf withdrew himself. As his now softening cock slid out of her, it left her entrance gaping, and he looked down to see her pulsating pussy slowly dribbling out more of his cum.

Líf flopped down beside his sister and the two lied next to each other, staring at the ceiling, both trying to catch their breath and wrap their mind around what had just happened.

After a long silence, Sharena was the first to speak.

"Was it... good for you?" she asked meekly, turning her head to look at him.

Líf was unable to put into words quite how good it was. Instead he nodded once, running his hands through his sister's golden hair, and leaned in for another kiss.

Sharena smiled briefly, but then her smile turned into a frown.

"What do we do now?" she pondered aloud. "What about--"

Líf cut her question short with another kiss. She kissed him back, passionately.

"Sharena..." he said softly. "I will do whatever you ask of me. From now, until the day I die. My life... is yours."

Sharena's eyes filled with tears, and she pulled her brother close, hugging him tightly. She squeezed him as hard as she could. She never wanted to let him go again.

END


End file.
